The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In some circumstances, personal electronic devices may have faster and less expensive advances in wireless communications technology when compared to electronic devices used in the automotive industry. A personal electronic device such as, for example, a smartphone may have the capability to send and receive data over a much faster wireless network when compared to an electronic device in an automobile. For example, the vehicle may only have the capability for wireless communications using a short messaging service (SMS) network, or a first or second generation wireless network (1G or 2G). In contrast, some types of smartphones have the capability to utilize a much faster third generation cellular wireless network (3G) or fourth generation of cellular wireless network (4G network). Moreover, mobile device data plans also tend to be less expensive than data plans for electronic devices in automobiles. In fact, some mobile device data plans even have an unlimited data quota.
The wireless network associated with a personal electronic device is generally available in most areas. Therefore, vehicle occupants often carry their personal electronic devices while traveling in a vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that will utilize the faster, less expensive personal electronic device wireless network to connect with the vehicle's electronic devices.